Us Against The World
by Sidicious
Summary: The Definitive Pyro prequel. Tensions & old suspicions escalate bet. Bobby & Pyo. Until the day a imprisoned mutant accosted by a swat team turns John's world upside down. More Friction! The tension and the bond forged bet. John & Taryn are undeniable.


**Us Against the World**

_**Here it is: This is the Definitive Prequel Pyro (he belongs to Marvel /Justice (*original character I created) story that precedes: 'What You Do To Me', 'Die For You' and the final, 'I Want You So Bad'. Please note it is not necessary to read these three as they follow the events of this story. _

_This is how all that friction (that heat, the poison-tipped jealousey..) that can be cut with a knife started. You will find out __**who**__ started it. A certain class 4 mutant's dark past changes our fave fire manipulator's life forever. This story takes place during the events of X-Men 2. And yes, I named this story after Christina Milian's song, "Us Against the World"._

_***Thanks for reading,_

_-__**Sidicious**_

**XAVIER ACADEMY** **6 YEARS AGO... ****THURSDAY NIGHT**

**THE KITCHEN...7:39 PM**

16 year olds, John 'Pyro' Allerdyce and Bobby 'Iceman' Drake enter the warm nook & crannies kitchen, both dressed in casual sweats and tees.

_John is wearing a long sleeved charcoal cotton shirt with inferno stenciled across his chest and lanky frame situated above a pair of ebony polyester runner sweats with lightning stripes going down both sides. _

_Although he always appeared calm-that was just a pretense to the storm that raged beyond his almond orbs-always angry and always a master at provoking others with his sharp-witted remarks. _

_Despite all this, there was a resentful longing for __more__ in his life. He had fine olive features and his light brown hair worn slicked back always seemed to loosen. The palms of his right hand always appeared to grasp a shark-head lighter which he constantly toyed with-opening and closing at his own pleasure._

Bobby is wearing a black shirt and red plaid pants and his blue eyes glazed over with apprehension at John who headed straight for the ice-box.

**Lately**, ever since Bobby spent more time with his new girlfriend and Class 3 mutant, Rogue, John had become even more of a smart ass and _less_ of the radiating funny sarcasm best friend he knew.

He had a feeling John was jealous that he came from a good family and had started a healthy relationship with Rogue. Bobby had taken it upon himself to ensure that John didn't start disappearing into the darkness -the same void he occassionally caught a glimpse of time and again.

John took out a container of Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia and a plastic spoon and took a seat upon the kitchen stool and helped himself.

Bobby's gaze flashed with recognition upon the Ben & Jerry's ice cream and scoffed a half-smile on his face.

"Hah. That's Cyclops."

John glanced up _clearly_ not seeing the point and then flashed a wicked grin,

"Yeah. So? (swallows the tasty morsel) What's he going to do about it? Lecture me to death while he fondles Dr. Grey under the lab table?"

Bobby laughed and crossed his arms over his chest at the memory.

"Yeah. They're becoming more and more obvious. They don't even try to hide it anymore."

John cast a knowing bitter glance upon Bobby,

"Would you? (it was more of a challenge)

Bobby bit his lower lip and knew _exactly_ what John was driving at,

"Rogue and I are different. We haven't."

John sniggered sarcastically but still kept his reply calm but provoking)

"Of course not. The only way you two could ever throw down is if she couldn't suck the life out of you. Kinda ironic though (a twinkle radiated in those almond orbs) - she'd have to be human for you to have a taste."

Bobby groaned.

"Leave Rogue out of this John! I know things have been different since she came. But we're still human - remember _that_."

John tossed aside the Cherry Garcia ice cream and didn't even bother to place it back in the ice box.

"WE'RE evolution Bobby. **Mutants** are the future."

Bobby shook his head,

"John no matter what you think - We're-STILL-Human."

John's almond orbs stared him down disapprovingly,

"Look man. Whatever you tell youself at night."

Bobby, "If this is about Rogue and I hooking up."

John starts walking towards the door and pauses staring dead in the eyes.

"Amazing. How you can't see past the point of _your_ own existence."

Bobby followed John outside the kitchen and into the hallway corridor and managed to catch up with him.

"John. It will happen for you too. You'll find someone."

John (half-amused and half-bitterly) laughs hollowly at the notion of possibility.

"Right. Like anything cool ever happens around here anyway."

Without warning, the old-manor arch doors are thrown open and the chill of winter hitched a ride on the tails of the wind as a troupe of SWAT soldiers rammed their way into the corridor carrying a sedated young striking blue haired teenage girl (around 15 or 16).

Rogue and Colossaus entered from the south wing and paused beside John and Bobby.

Colossaus, "Shit. _What the hell_ happened to her?"

Rogue, "What's going on Bobby?"

Bobby, "I don't know. But I think we should go upstairs."

John's almond orbs drank in her titanium based hand cuffs shackled around her slender wrists and ankles. She wore a black lether short fall jacket, ebony and grey ribbed tank that settled upon the rim of her slim toned frame just above her light blue denim hip hugging pants and belt. She wore black leather boots that reached her ankles.

John's gaze became intense and fixated as the soldiers paused and turned waiting instructions from a skinny blonde haired woman dressed in a trench with grey hollow eyes and a calm voice.

Swat Member # 1: "Where should we put her Dr. Lichtenstein?"

Dr. Lichtenstein advised with a edgy tone, "Prof. Xavier said we could place her in Dr. Jean Grey's lab. Just becareful with her! If the subject wakes up, dose her - from a distance! Remember you are dealing with a Class 4 mutant - she is **not** to be taken lightly because is a young attractive female. She could put all of you into a coma and not break a sweat! _Remember _the Detroit fiasco."

Swat Member # 1:, "So then _why_ are we bringing her here?"

Dr. Lichtenstein gave him a dark seething look. "Let me worry about that soldier."

Dr. Grey appeared followed by Storm, who immediately ushered Dr. Lichtenstein into Prof. Xavier's personal office.

Colossaus, "No Really - What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know." John said and added in a serious tone "But I'm going to find out."

Bobby's blue eyes widened alarmed, his antenna going up.

"John! That mutant is none of our business."

Colossaus studied John's intense hazy expression smiled with a sort of knowing,

"She's kinda hot, isn't she?"

John paused out of deep thought and snipped.

"Shutup. (and tore off without another word upstairs)

Colossaus smile grew and turns to Bobby & Rogue.

"_**Never**_saw John give a shit about anything before. _You_ should keep an eye on him.

Bobby took a deep breath before agreeing.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

2 hours later...

_**You needed a little more than stealth to get past Dr. Jean Grey.**_

She had a way of knowing if you were close or what you were up to. It was important to keep his thoughts silent so as not to arouse her antenna.

John stood immobile and inanimate behind the blind spot catty corner to Dr. Jean Grey's office where Prisoner X546172 as he overheard the Swat Members referred to the shackled blue haired mutant was remaining.

Prof. Xavier had spent more than an hour speaking to Dr. Lichtenstein whose origins appeared as black and dismal as the opposition he encountered daily outside Xavier Academy.

10 minutes after John followed Dr. Grey and Storm from a distance listening intently to their conversation. Both looked apprehensive but resiliently hopeful.

Suddenly, Bobby 'Iceman' Drake appeared beside him and had the familiar scolding but fretful look on his face that John had grown accustomed to.

Bobby in a loud agitated whisper, "JOHN! Its past curfew. Wolverine is going to be around to make the rounds and if he sees us out of bed - he'll _know_ we were up to something!"

John (non-dettered), "Suit yourself. _I'm_ sneaking into Dr. Grey's office."

Bobby groaned growing flustered. "Do you _really_ want to get yourself expelled John? Listen, I didn't want to tell you this but Rogue found out from Colossaus who overheard Dr. Lichtenstein saying that this girl spent time in a mutant juvenile hall and has a list of priors."

John appeared to be tuning him out because he appeared to be deep in thought on figuring out Dr. Grey's code to be admitted into her office.

Grabbing John's arm, Bobby asked,

"Why is this so important to you anyway, John?"

John (rolling his almond orbs),

"Because like I said - _nothing_ cool ever happens around here. (pauses as Dr. Grey leaves her office and punches in the code followed closely by Storm) **Until now**."

Dr. Grey & Storm pause to speak outside her office.

Storm, "What was that stuff you gave the girl, Jean?"

Dr. Jean Grey, "Just a serum to flush out the unwarranted amount of benzodiazepine they doped her up on. _That_ was completely unnecessary. How do we expect the girl to trust the professor and this place if she's being ushered in here like a prisoner?"

Storm nodded disapprovingly.

"It was disgusting. That poor girl. Thank God the professor admitted her after all she's been through."

Dr. Grey, "I don't even want to imagine half the stuff that doctor told us that she had done to survive before they apprehended her."

Storm, thoughtfully, "She talks about her like she's some hybrid animal they would prefer to keep locked in a cage and studied."

Dr. Grey gave knowing look. "Not surprising, is it?"

Storm shook her head. "No. (switches subjects) Are you going to be around when she wakes up or would you want me to stay with her?

Dr. Grey shakes head. "No its okay Storm. You're exhausted enough as it is. Besides I need to keep track of her progress. I didn't restrain her like the SWAT guy suggested -it just seemed wrong."

Storm sniggered in agreement. "I guess he had a vendetta after his old SWAT team had been beaten into comas by a size 8."

Dr. Grey broke into a warm grin, "Didn't even break a sweat. _That's impressive. _But I can understand her motivations."

Storm (thoughtfully), "Don't we all? Some genetically engineered assassin killed her mom would spark violent behavior."

Dr. Grey, "I'm going to take a little break. She should be resting."

As Dr. Grey and Storm exited onto the elevator, John and Bobby poked their head around the corner.

Bobby, "Ok, so _now_ you know the 411. We can catch some zzzs."

John ignored him and advanced determinedly to Dr. Grey's office and punched in the four digit entrance code and the sliding metal doors swooshed open.

John, "It sounds to me like she had no choice at all. (daring look at Bobby) Are you coming or am I holding this door open for my health?"

Bobby sighed and followed John inside.

**Dr. Jean Grey's Medical Lab...**

Dr. Grey's lab was always cool and well-kept. It was a comfortable refuge when you fell ill during mid terms or just wanted to dream without sleeping next to a noctornal snorer, a class 2 who could never sleep, a habitual sleepwalker and a adjacent cot mate who nearly always grinded his teeth to the chagrin of Colossaus and John.

John rushed inside with Bobby on his heels who started throwing furtive glances around the room looking for cameras.

Bobby, "You don't think they're _watching_ her do you?"

John shook his head, "In Dr. Grey's office? Remember doctor-patient confidentialty. And something tells me Prof. X isn't one for voyeristic kinks."

Bobby sighed. "No you're right."

John easily opened the private sector of Dr. Grey's office and discovered the young blue haired woman lying placidly upon a comfortable surgical cot. Dr. Grey had removed her jacket and denim pants and all that remained was her black and grey ribbed tank and a pair of form fitting ebony boxers.

Her neon-blue hair, lusterously long and wavy, haloed her pallor but striking rosy cheeked complexion and smooth full lips. Her body was toned, curvy and damn exciting.

"Wow." John breathed studying her features, his heated gaze fixed on the fullness of her lips that curved just so.

_From a distance she looked peaceful, but the contours of her face told them she was anything __**but**__. Almost as though she was in a coma state of caged anarchy._

Bobby approached from behind drinking in John's intensely fixated expression on the striking young mutant.

Bobby (a _very _quick glance at the sedated striking young mutant),

"She looks peaceful to me."

John sniggered, "Didn't you hear Dr Grey & Storm? She's anything but."

John noticed a nearby file with the name 'TARYN JUSTICE FITZPATRICK' and began scanning through the lengthy folder.

A small amused smile surfaced at the corners of his mouth as he took his time absorbing it all.

John (glances up briefly trying to capture Bobby's attention), "Hey listen to this. She was born with naturally blue hair. Class 4 - Unlimited super strength (she can lift a Mack truck and _hurl _it at you -Cool). Woah..she can also project a violet impenetrable shield to protect herself and others."

Turns to Iceman,

"And _**you**_ wanted to catch some zzzs."

Bobby growing uneasy, noting John's close proximity to the girl in question.

"Don't you think she'll be _**really**_ pissed off if she wakes up and sees us standing over her?"

John thoughtfully, "Probably. But I don't think she'll wake up - not the way Dr. Grey was going on about it."

John turned his full attention back to the table and leaned over, his arms folded under his chin just studying her.

"I've _**never**_ seen anything quite like her before."

Unexpectedly, Taryn's eyelids fluttered groggily until they snapped open, her huge dark orbs pumping with adrenaline and mounting suspicion.

Startled, John stood up straight and without warning Taryn swiftly grabbed the collar of his shirt and flipped him expertly onto the surgical cot. Bobby watched as she positioned her lean agile frame atop of John's chest as he struggled in shock beneath her.

Taryn gripped his neck and sensing Bobby's terror-stricken presence glanced up frightened.

"Where the hell am I? You tell me or I'll pop your friend's skull clean off his neck."

Bobby panicked and held up his hands.

"Ok CALM DOWN! You are _not_in danger. You're at a special school for mutants in Westchester, New York. We are not going to hurt you. (Taryn sniggered dubiously) My friend that you got the vadar grip on is John Allerdyce and I'm Bobby Drake."

John struggled futily beneath her. Beneath her agile lean frame, the girl had a powerhouse grip on her that told him she _didn't_ have to exert much effort to cause damage.

Taryn, there was _consideration_ in her voice. "Damn - your friend Allerdyce here likes to play."

Tightening her legs around his lanky frame, John paused and _suddenly_ felt a heat rush (_uh, oh) _to a lower portion of his zone and something down yonder began to pulsate.

_Woah._

Taryn appeared to believe Bobby because she took her death lock grip off his throat and studied his face curiously and a small impish grin lit up her face, and winked playfully down at him.

Taryn (to John), "Hey...You're kinda cute."

And with that she flipped effortlessly off of him and onto the cold tiled floor. John stared at her wonderously intrigued and grinned to himself.

Taryn extending her hand to John who gripped it and stood up cockily.

John's lips formed into a rather attractive grin that pierced her like a challenge she couldn't wait to be dared on.

"You're not bad yourself."

Taryn sniggered quite bemused at this crack.

" 'Not Bad' Allerdyce? (smiled thoughtfully) I like where you're going with this. Let's see what else you can do."

**Interlude**

_**By Monday, every potential shred of truth behind Taryn "Justice" Fitzpatrick's back story had been contorted and sensationally twisted until it resembled something close to:**_

_**Taryn Fitzpatrick is hard core juvenile 'punk' mutant offender who served time at a maximum mutant juvenile detention center for taking "out" 30 armed men. **_

_**-OR-**_

_**Taryn is a dangerous psychotic who is in league with the treacherous Brotherhood.**_

**Y'know, the kind of frenzied gossip that wet the tip of the tongues.**

Storm's Mutant History Class 8:52am

Rogue & Bobby had been already seated, side by side, for about 12 minutes already fawning carefully over each other, love glowing in their eyes & whispering saccharine sweet nothings into each others' lobes.

_Y'know_, the usual stuff that made John "Pyro" Allerdyce want to vomit.

Normally, he rolled his eyes and pretended to stick his forefinger down his throat. But **not **_**this**_** morning.**

Rogue paused and nudged Bobby carefully, cocking her head inquiringly upon his normally sarcastic hate the world and everything in it best friend, John Allerdyce, whom kept staring intensely the door.

As Colossaus made to take his normal seat next to John, Allerdyce shook his head at a beguiled Colossaus, and protectively gripped the adjacent seat as one would marking their territory.

Allerdyce, "Sorry man. Not today."

Colossaus, "What's up with you?"

Rogue, "John - the seats are assigned by last names."

Allerdyce shrugged indifferently, "Storm will have to deal with that little tragedy."

Bobby 'Iceman', "C'mon John stop dicking around."

Colossaus, "Hey you can't stop that Bobby (grins wickedly). That's _part_ of his nature by now."

The trio burst into hysterics and John, sarcastic smile, extended both middle fingers into Colossaus' amused face.

Bobby (catching on), "Hey this isn't about..."

Suddenly, the class went abruptly silent as, Storm walked in ushering in their new classmate, Taryn.

Taryn wore an '_**Anarchy In The UK'**_ tee shirt with a Sex Pistols logo stenciled across above a pair of ebony low rise pants with dark brown boots, whose laces wrapped around her ankles. Her long wavy neon-blue hair was pulled back in a neat pony tail which enhanced her striking features further. Her dark orbs held a resilient almost stoic fierceness.

She held a small wire-rimmed notebook in her hands along with a purple paper mate pen.

Storm led a reluctant Taryn to the front of the apprehensive but intrigued class.

Storm (placing a friendly arm around Taryn's graceful shoulders and looked expectantly at the class to duplicate the same welcoming approach to their new classmate),

"Everyone, I'd like to welcome your new classmate, Taryn Fitzpatrick. Taryn would you like to tell everyone something about yourself?"

Taryn glanced at Storm surprised and a little opposed, "Really?"

Storm nodded sensing her hesitance and whispered, "You'll be okay."

John sat up erect, rapt attention positioning his table _closer_ to get a better view. Colossaus, Bobby & Rogue grinned at this unexpected endearing move.

Sensing her hesitance, John called out encouragingly, "Don't worry Taryn, we've all had to do this before. _**The scars of first impression **__**only last**__** about 4 years or so**_."

Taryn glanced up and her dark orbs fell instantly upon John and an impish grin lit up her striking face.

"Hey Allerdyce. Then something tells me yours was _definitely_ worth a listen. Looks like you're still recovering from the initial blow."

John's fine olive features flushed crimson as Colossaus led the class in a teasing, "Woo." Colossaus (to the gaping but much amused Bobby & Rogue), "I like her. She's _**sassy**_."

"John." Pyro corrected her, embarrasment streaked across his cheeks, and a bite in his tone.

Taryn (slightly teasing), "Allerdyce is _alot more fun_ to play with."

John (retrieving his shark head lighter) half-serious half-smart ass tone of warning, "So's a torpedo of fire."

"Ohhhhhhhh!" The class cried in unison.

Taryn raised an eyebrow to meet his challenge, "You got what it takes to make me _**burn **_(pauses for emphasis)..._**John**_?"

John's light almond orbs widened in surprise at her directness and a mixture of feeling that he should be angry but was definitely enamored instead, _smiled_.

Rogue was laughing so hard she burst into tears. _Even_ Storm cracked a smile and held up her hands to temporarily cease the mounting sexual tension - she had never seen _anyone_ connect with their resident fire manipulator so fast.

Storm, "I _never_ thought I'd see the day John Allerdyce was stunned into silence. But lets try to focus on what I asked."

Taryn sighed, throwing up her hands. "Okay, but let me make peace with Allerdyce first."

Bobby immediately noted the surprised but _pleased_ expression growing on John's olive features._ Huh. Intereting._

Storm reluctantly, "Fine. But after your intro-deal?"

Taryn agreed, "Sure. There's not much to tell though."

"Yeah right. Not when you're escorted into here handcuffed by a SWAT team." Jubilee yelled out curiously, "No offense."

Taryn, "None taken. If you want the truth, you can come to me after class or draw your own conclusions based on the government's anti-mutant campaign. But for now I'd rather just tell you the basics: Class 4 mutant, super-strength, project ultra-violet protective shield and if I'm incensed enough I can split into **2 **_**of me**_."

Storm, (moving forward), "Thanks Taryn. Now where can we put you for today (scanning the class)? Bobby can you take a seat next to John and we'll let Taryn take a seat next to Rogue."

John rolled his eyes disappointedly.

Taryn advanced forward and extended her hand as a friendly peace offering to him.

Taryn, "Peace?"

John extended his hand, smiling coyly.

John (_trying to play it cool - especially in front of her)_, "For now. (adds) So if I piss you off enough, I can expect to deal with two of you, huh?"

Taryn simply smiled coyly shook hands and took her seat.

3 Months Later... 'The Veil of Truth _Lies_ At Your Feet'

Oddly enough, it seemed to become Bobby, Rogue & Colossaus' job in and _out_ of class to throw paper balls, and backslaps at John 'Pyro' Allerdyce's head and or arms to shake him out of the intense focus he shafted upon Taryn in class, meal time or in the hallways.

It didn't seem to matter _**where**_ Storm moved John because he couldn't seem to stop staring at her.

"Who can tell me which group _really_ discovered America first? (Storm at the blackboard) How about you John? John. _JOHN!_" Storm called out repeatedly to him and finally snapped him out of an intense daydream.

John, "Oh frick. (Suddenly realized the entire class was staring amused him, particularly Taryn who stared at him expectantly, a small grin on her lips) What? Witches were burnt in Europe too."

Taryn cupped her forehead & shook her head tried mouthing the answer to him.

John (trying to interpret her mime only to be caught by Storm), "Well if I sat closer to her _t__his_ wouldn't be a problem."

Storm sighed defeatedly as Rogue burst into giggles.

And to Rogue, she knew that Taryn was pretty ingenious at stealing quickly timed gazes upon John herself without him realizing it. _She had to hand it to her - the girl was stealth incarnate._

Once at lunch, Rogue decided to confront Taryn.

On Xavier Academy grounds, Rogue took a seat opposite Taryn, placing her paper bag lunch on a beach towel & motioned for Taryn to join her.

Taryn picking up her own cream of turkey rice soup that was steamin from a thermos took a seat next to her.

Taryn, "Thanks. Guess I just got used to the rough terrain over the years. Didn't bother me. Kinda liked it. Always had a way of kicking you back into reality when you need it (stopping herself). Oh. Dear. God. Did I _Really_ just sound like my dad?"

Rogue studying her and despite Taryn's signature nothing bothers me expression, she got the sense _this_ must have come from a rough upbringing.

Rogue (her chestnut brown orbs flashing with empathy), "You've had it rough before here, haven't you, Taryn?"

Taryn (her vibrant features held a practiced impassiveness and chose to side track the question), "From what I hear, you know what its like."

Rogue (her Southern accent breaking), "I guess so. Running away wasn't everything I thought it was going to be. (instantly brightens) But I got lucky."

Taryn (interpreting Rogue's colored expression and raised an lightly teasing eyebrow), "You found Mutant High and you fell in love?"

Rogue (blushed at the memory), "Well they found me. Saved me from the Brotherhood _and_ Magneto."

Taryn dark orbs widened thrown, leaned forward intrigued. "You-You knew Magneto?"

Rogue (blinking hard unable to hide her agitation Taryn's twisted interest), "Yeah. He kidnapped me. He wanted to use my power to transform all of NYC into mutants."

Taryn (tilted her head, her expression was genuinely inquisitive), "Is that your power? To change humans into mutants?"

Rogue relented at this - _she didn't know what Taryn had been through and she had been considerate to sense her discomfort at the topic. _

"No. Not really. When I touch other people, I can drain them of their power and maintain it for a short period of time."

Taryn's dark orbs burned with realization, "Wow. So that's why you wear the gloves. (sympathy filled her voice) Must be tough on you and Iceman."

Rogue (gaze falls sadly to the floor and finally looked up), "Yeah it is. (pauses switching gears) So what's the deal with you and John?"

Taryn raised a knowing eyebrow, "He's ALOT of fun to play with. Besides (a flirtatious glance graced her striking features) Allerdyce is _**really**_ hot."

Rogue (a genuine look of surprise flashed her brown orbs). "Woah. I'm sure John would _love_ to hear you say that."

Taryn (alert to Rogue's unexpected disturbed astonishment that spread across her pretty features), "So what's with the color me confused surprised look?"

Rogue (shrugging and gave Taryn a humble impressed smile that seemed to assauge Taryn's mounting anger), "Its nothing. Its just that it surprises me that you'd be into John. Most just run screaming the other way because he's such an angry sarcastic smart ass."

Taryn, "Hey...that may all be true. But you gotta look past all that. Allerdyce definitely has some layers _**worth **_discovering. Besides he's a risk taker and..."

Rogue scoffed to Taryn's displeasure, "John? A risk taker? What makes you say that?"

Taryn, "Allerdyce and Iceman broke into Dr. Grey's lab the first night I was here."

Rogue (her brown orbs _widened_ exasperated), "WHAT?"

Taryn (appearing slightly satisified that she obviously knew something that Rogue was not privy to), "I got the impression John manipulated him into that one. I was sleeping off the drugs Dr. Lichtenstein put in my system. So I was kinda groggy, disoriented and confused about where I was so..."

Rogue (hurriedly), "What _happened_?"

Taryn, "I awoke and Allerdyce was just staring me. I was a little startled at first so I reacted defensively. I flipped him on the cot and applied pressure with my body on top of his...(suddenly realizing as Rogue cupped her hand giddily to her mouth)"

Rouge (laughing so hard, tears fell from her lids), "Get out of here! You are making this up!"

Taryn shrugged, "You don't believe me. Go asked your boyfriend. (growing a little flustered from a strange expression burgeoning upon Rogue's features) You're still kind of weird about this whole Pyro thing."

Rogue (bit her lip and suddenly grew serious and chose her next words _**very**_ carefully),

"Taryn when I first came here last year (her shoulders stiffened growing uncomfortable as Taryn suddenly felt a vile anger acidify her throat and trained her gaze upon Rogue with mounting dislike and _suspicion_) it wasn't only Bobby trying to show off to get my attention."

The **second **the words left her lips Rogue _instantly_ regretted the mistake.

Drinking in the crimson flush that now streaked Taryn's striking cheek bones, as her dark piercing orbs narrowed frostily upon her.

"So what are you trying to say? That I'm _**just**_ this jealousy trick John's utilizing to get a rise out of you?" Taryn indignantly demanded, her pretty features flushing scarlet.

Rogue's orbs widened andprotested wildly shaking her head vehmenantly, "John doesn't look at me _the way _he looks at you. (Taryn scoffed, "I'll bet.") No, I'm serious. I've never seen him behave this way towards any girl before (her voice grew tiny) not even me. He _**cares**_ about you. (persistently, Rogue reached out and gripped Taryn's arm until Taryn's flaring gaze met hers) I was there with Bobby and John the night they brought you in- John was completely _**gone**_ on you. He couldn't take his eyes off you."

Taryn's features appeared to soften and Rogue relaxed.

Although the rest of the conversation reverted to amiable chatter, little did Rogue realize that one of the key lessons Taryn had aborbed from her father (b4 he was M.I.A.) - "Once you have even an inkling that someone could be a potential enemy, the most likely ARE. They will betray you. Give no evidence to suggest that you are aware of that betrayal because when the occasion arises - you will be ready to bring them to their knees."

Her father-the drill serganent. As she clutched the silver medallion of the dispirited Blessed Mother encircled around her graceful neck, Taryn despised how right he was.

15 Mintues Later...Xavier Library

Rogue maneuvered her way into Xavier Library only to notice John & Bobby actually looking serious about a presentation they were forced to investigate on The Biological Evolution of Mutation. Both looked disagreeably at the books they were individually studying and decided to let the other have a go at it.

John noticed Rogue approaching in a huff. John to Bobby, "Uh oh. Duck & Cover man."

Bobby (looking uncertain), "Why? What'd I do?"

A back hand to the head told him he had most definitely done something. "Did you or did you not break into Dr. Grey's lab?"

Bobby (growing uneasy & John smirked), "Uh...Ow."

John supplied, "How about I'm not going to even dignify that with a response?"

Rogue heatedly, before glowering down at her boyfriend. "Stay out of this Allerdyce."

John (epiphany and a self-satisfied smile lit his fine olive features) , "Oh, you've been talking to Taryn."

Rogue raise her hand dismissively, "This _isn't_ about you John."

Bobby (held up a hand, with a couldn't disagree with you more glowing in his diamond orbs), "No actually this is exactly about you John. John broke into the lab."

Rogue, shrugged. "Why?"

John replied abruptly, "Taryn was in it. And that was enough."

Rogue rolled her eyes and stormed out of of the room without another word to her boyfriend.

MUSEUM OF NATURAL HISTORY

11:47 A.M. THURSDAY FOOD COURT

For nearly a decade, The Museum of Natural History held an annual Paleolithic and Neolothic exhibit that focused on the highlights of human evolution. The museum's curator always presented with a passionate oratory from a panel of expert anthropologists and sociologists. At the end of the presentation, the curator encouraged all to engage the museum's friendly and well-informed guides to address the most innate questions and hands on workshops to spark youthful interest.

As one of Professor X's favorite haunts, he personally called in advance and scheduled field trips for his students. Prof. X's fondest ambition was an unconscious desire to remedy any of his incensed students who had been cruelly and viciously targeted by humans to empathize and promote understanding of their _human _roots.

He had to ensure that his students did not go down his old friend, Eric Lensher (Magneto)'s "destroy humanity" and "Mutants Only" path that would inevitably lead to the BROTHERHOOD.

Since Xavier Academy was an exclusive and private school for gifted youngsters (aka Mutant High), a small population of only 200 students resided (which presented the museum with 4 trips and a more than generous donation).

The Museum of Natural History had recently been newly reconditioned with a contemporary style (the benefits of affluent donors) and a sheek and stunning platted glass atrium for customers to snack on pricy condiments, beverages and pre-packaged sandwiches.

The atrium was now filled with its early morning exhibit customers, lecturers and off-duty sercurity preparing for the afternoon shift. Circular glass tables and black cushy chairs was the fixture for many an attendee to relax and purchase their all-too expensive edibles.

A quartet of stragglers from the Xavier Academy happily managed to stealthy sneak away from the 2nd half of the lengthy and all too mundane presentation on Mayan civilizations settled into 4 cushy chairs in the center of the food court.

Rogue arched her cushy chair within reach of her boyfriend-the mere effort caused Taryn to raise an arched eyebrow and suppress the urge to cringe at this show of dependency, incited John to roll his almond orbs dramatically (his usual reaction to their public displays of non-affection) and Bobby to grin broadly, his cheeks heating up.

Today, Rogue wore an open long ebony cotton trench opened to reveal an attractive v-neck top above a pair of dark denim jeans. Bobby had noticed Rogue had exterted more attention to her appearance since Taryn had arrived on the scene (who didn't have to wield as much effort to get the same natural striking effect that appeared she was genetically endowed with).

Taryn had adorned herself with a stylish short jet-black leather button jacket left open to reveal a form fitting white cotton tank that paused casually just above her slender waist and low rise form fitting jeans.

The effect of which upon their departure from Xavier Academy grounds had left John Allerdyce breathless, determined and saucier than ever in their daily battle of wills to have _the last word._

Rogue had intercepted from Bobby that Pyro was now taken to spending extra time to shampoo, condition, mousse and blow dry his straight ligh ashbrown hair in a more polished but still urban look.

To Bobby's dismay, shaving now required a half an hour instead of the usual 15 minutes - until John received the desired effect he was looking for.

Despite Bobby's adamant insistence to Pyro that Taryn believed him to look good as he was, John was undettered to still follow his new hour and 15 minute makeover.

Still that did not stop him from being John around Taryn.

Especially since the unattached pair had taken to an intense discussion bordering on heated debate for the past 40 minutes during the boring presentation, and the tension was escalating beyond frustration.

Finally, Taryn broke the constriction with Pyro with a playful tousle of his light straight brown strands with a lingering carress at the base of his neck that instantly captured his full attention, inciting a content grin to crack at the corners of his provocating lips.

But from the piercing way they looked at each other dead in the eye, Bobby and Rogue could tell they lived for it.

John (recalling the monotone of the Museum's Curator and rubbing the sleepiness in his orbs),

"Anyone else envision Ben Stein up there? Thought I was suffering from an insomniac's nightmare of a Red Eye Dry Eye infomercial. (as an afterthought of a bittersweet release) Just kill me now."

"Hmmm." Bobby remarked thoughtfully

Rogue and Taryn noticed the tempted look flash over Bobby's face but the thought quickly evaporated when a perceptive Pyro picked up the gesture.

Taryn (bemused and teasingly replied immediately capturing Pyro's attention upon her),

"That having nothing to do with the excessive snoring on my left during the Curator's greeting speech (granting him a knowing glance)."

Rogue (snorted with laughter recalling how John managed to slide down in his chair, the side of his face falling directly upon Taryn's chest). "Among other things."

John shrugged non-perplexed, ignoring Rogue.

"If I wanted to listen to the doldrums of whining repetition, there's always the incessant lamenting of Wolverine (Rogue's cheeks burned annoyed at this remark about her closest friend - even if it was true)."

"That's one itch he's dying to scratch." Taryn agreed, her dark orbs glistening with laughter recalling Wolverine's penetrating gaze reserved only for Dr. Jean Grey.

Rogue's chestnut orbs widened at Taryn's bluntness. Intercepting his girlfriend's awkwardness at Taryn's shocking comment, Bobby decided to switch tactics by manipulating the subject from the gutter to something more tangible.

Bobby, "Hey you gotta admit that one presentation about an ancient civilization of warriors with supernatural abilities was definitely worth the trip. (Pyro granted him with a How-long-have-you-known-me-that-you-don't-know-by-now-that-I-snooze-at-lengthy-presentations expression)."

Appealing to Taryn, Bobby pushed on. "Y'know the one where they were endowed with the power from the gods. They are the first record of mutation (noticing a strange expression cross Taryn's features, Bobby turned to his girl) What was it called again? Some believe that they are still in existence today. Damn it - its on the tip of my tounge."

Rogue pondering, looking breathless. "I know. Damn. I almost had it. Wait it was..."

"_**MANTICORE**_**" **John's voice offered unexpectedly to the surprise of the trio and Rogue to exclaim, "I _knew_ you weren't asleep for all of it!"

Taryn suddenly felt a pressure grip the crease in her forehead and she instantly clasped her palm to the exact spot of the pain. She felt this blinding pain fleetingly in the lecture hall when the seasoned archaeologist had displayed a symbol that she was certain she recognized from _somewhere_.

A flash of the ancient symbol on the naked flesh of a very skinny wrist burned her memory. A cumbersome patient's gown dug against her bruised flesh. Ultra-violet lights burning her gaze. A violent brawl - 20 armed soldiers staring loathsomely at her from their crumpled defeated position on the floor.

"She's stronger than the rest of us! How is that possible?"

"Why else do you think? Get me Syops series, S6712."

"But he's _not_ an X-series. And won't cooperate!"

"Make him."

A cold but angry voice lecturing her from behind her claustrophobic glass prison cell. An angry syringe cut her ivory flesh. The pain appeared to supercede and erase all memory and Taryn couldn't fathom what had suddenly overwhelmed her.

"Taryn."

His tone was severe which to Rogue & Bobby's relief incited Taryn to remove her palm from her forehead and glance upon at the disquieted trio.

Pyro's tone had raised a few decibels and although he came off as momentarily disturbed there was no mistaking the concern contracting wildly in his almond orbs.

"I'm okay." Taryn insisted to the trio's disbelieving faces (particulary Allerdyce who wore an I-CAN'T-BE-FOOLED-NOT-EVEN-BY-YOU expression determinedly at her), added a little more insistently, "_Really. _The monotone of Ben Stein in desperate need of a Red Bull can give anyone a headache."

"Maybe he just needs a proper incentive." John chewed on the idea and immediately his hand rummaged in the pockets of his dark denim jeans and retrieved his trademark shark head lighter, "Like an inferno of fire up his curator's ass."

Her dark stoic orbs flashed with amusing approval at this.

The corners of her mouth twitching which to Rogue & Bobby's horror only seemd to encourage John even further.

Bobby (recalling the twinge of an old suspicion), "Come on stop showing off John."

John sniggered in exasperated disbelief as he realized that Bobby was now shocking him furtive glances between him and Rogue.

"What? _For her_? Look I'm just having a good time Bobby. If you can't see pass the point of your own existence and realize that my world has grown in the past few months than I can't help you."

Although Bobby and Taryn were pleased with this candid response, Bobby thought he detected a dark coldness stir in Taryn's dark orbs at this. She was pretty good at appearing unobtrusive in revealing emotional changes in character - but even Taryn couldn't help but reveal a rise at this instigation. And from the way his girl, Rogue shifted under the scrutiny of Taryn's dark orbs he could tell she had drawn her own suspicions.

Pyro toyed with the nozzle of his silver shark head lighter - opening and closing at his leisure. This mere unnerving quirk caught the attention of a pair of 17 year old male youths visiting from a neighborhood public high school who had been casually listening to their conversation with mild interest. Originally both had been seated across the room and had been unobtrusively migrating their way closer to the quartet every five minutes.

"Gotta light?"

Rogue, Taryn, Bobby and John glanced up abruptly. The dark haired boy with the diamond blue orbs glowing with a hint of mischief prompted the question. His red haired lanky friend raised an inquiring eyebrow expectantly at John.

Bobby observed as John's almond orbs filled with their usual cynical provocation as he drank in their upper middle class clothes and superior smirks that the dislike would be mounted with an all too satisfying sarcasm.

As the corners of John's mouth cracked into a haughty smirk, Bobby and Rogue instantly sensed trouble.

Appearing most 'aggrieved', John sighed opening the head thoughtfully pretensing consideration and stated with the most disdainful satifaction.

"Yeah, sorry I can't help you out pal."

And with that, his olive palm slammed itself decidedly over the nozzle closing the head of the shark head lighter. Staring provokingly in their orbs, years of abhoration delighting in the opportunity to stick it to the worst kind of humans- the spawn of the affluent.

"John cut it out." Rogue commanded imploringly, whose tone appeared lost on Pyro's ears."

"Yeah, we're just all trying to have a good time." Bobby commanded pleadingly to which John paid no mind.

Noticing the initial shock transmute to burgeoning humor streak Taryn's striking features, Bobby felt a waive of surprise wash over him. Rogue couldn't help but pick up on a hibernating abhorattion swelling now in Taryn's dark flashing orbs upon the two young men. The only differnce that separated John and Taryn now was that she appeared better at controlling it.

The dark haired young man's diamond blue orbs narrowed upon John (who was now on the verge of breaking into hysterics) but he didn't appear too surprised to meet with some resistance.

His lanky red haired friend stepped forward staring hard down at John. "Look man. All my friend did here was ask you for a light. Why are you being such a jerk?"

"Yeah, why are you being such a jerk?" the dark haired young man piped in repetition.

"Because I _can_." The smug reply and the ease of which he could flick the cover of the shark head lighter seemed to incite the duo even more - that and the cajoling laughter of John Allerdyce.

"I won't argue with that one." Taryn declared and cocked her head with such attitude, Pyro shot her a look of surprise.

Sensing danger, Bobby intervened. "Come on John. Stop dicking around. Just give him a light."

"Oh...He _**could**_ give him a light." Taryn's striking features held an impish grin as her dark orbs glowed as though flames were licking them. "If _**that's**_ what you really wanted."

Rogue's chestnut orbs widened nervously while Bobby looked as he was preparing himself for the defensive that followed as the casualty of being the original sole friend of John Allerdyce.

A devilish grin spread across the dark haired young man whose intense gaze affixed to Taryn's every alluring crevice and raised a suggestive eyebrow. Old red not to be outdone was winking wildly at Rogue who shifted in disbelief at this directness.

"You know I never did see a girl as hot as you before. (the dark haired young man bit his lower lip and whistled admiring Taryn) Smoking hot. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Rogue looked at the almost pleased expression cross Taryn's face but she could sense she was also trying to restrain the effort to hit him.

An angry screech of irate plastic across the marble floor startling their attention. Pyro had arisen from his seat, his expression seething bordering on murderous as he proceeded to stare down his 17 yr. old challenger.

"She's _**your**_**girl**?" the dark haired young man's tone took an amusing tone as he drank in the flush now boiling John's cheeks.

Taryn's dark orbs eclipsed to a violet haze -always a dangerous omen. "Want to fight the flames of fire? Or are you just going to be consummed by inferno spreading through your downstairs?"

Neither breathed or blinked. There was only one part that Pyro had heard and understood. Taryn didn't acknowledge it or deny it.

Without warning, the dark haired young man, with the stealth of a fox, swiped John's shark head lighter, flicked open the encasement and lit up, smoking triumphantly. The red haired friend crackled supportively, flexing his muscles trying to intimidate him.

"What's the matter? Suddenly you're not so tough anymore. (blowing rings of smoke instigatingly at the fury of Pyro's fine olive features which had now hardened considerably)"

Pyro made every effect to swipe his beloved lighter - but these efforts were futile. The dark haired young man's diamond blue orbs appreared to analyze Pyro very carefully testing his mettle.

To his surprise, Pyro's anger encased itself behind a rather self-assured knowing grin - his almond orbs coldly zeroed in on the burning nicoting and _winked_.

A tounge of fire nestled within the constrictions of the cigarette vaulted wildly in the direction of the lanky red haired young man who began to nervously roll on the marble floor as the flames began to eat away at his cotton shirt.

John chortled vindicated retracting his lighter from the horrified dark haired young man who sprinted over to assist his friend.

"Oh my God." Bobby exclaimed

Bobby lept out of his seat, raised his palms of the freaked out young red haired teen and a powerful mist of blue ice emitted extinguishing John's original answer to provocation.

The two teens orbs widened fearfully upon the quartet as though seeing them clearly for the first time with terror and trepidation.

The entire serenity of the atrium appeared to have evaporated.

-  
>SOLACE &amp; SIEGE<p>

"Why have you been avoiding us?" (his real question he wanted to probe her with, "Why have you been avoiding _me_?")

Her dark orbs glanced up at him, red as though she had either been crying or had been hitting the coffee over time.

"It doesn't matter. (witnessing his fine olive features contort with silent fury, her striking features contorted horrified, uttered out) I'm sorry. I didn't mean _**you**_. (her voice caught in her throat and her expression suddenly became frosty) Just stay away from me, John."

_**There it was.**_

Recognizing the same distrusful expression he often afforded many with, reflected plainly in her dark flashing orbs, he decided he would have to be persistent. "Tough."

"I mean it." She appeared to be battling a storm of conflict resonating inside her

"Did we do something?" (his real question being, "Did **I** do something?")

"No. Listen to me." Taryn's dark orbs flashed warningly, "You're better off _not_ knowing me. Anyone that tries to get close to me ends up dead. (her voice starts to crack) When someone in a position of power thinks you're something so terrible and continues to hunt..."

Taryn's lower lip began to tremble revealing a rare emotional collapse. Behind those dark orbs lived a storm.

John's intense almond orbs widened and he felt something inside him stir and his own voice cracked with emotion as she scooped up her notebook and shoulder bag to leave.

"Taryn." He clasped her wrist and for a fraction of a second he detected a glimmer of _**hope**_ in her eyes - almost as though she wanted him to comfort her.

But it was too late - Taryn withdrew her hand and sprinted out of the library.

_**That**_ was a week ago and the mere thought of Taryn wanting nothing to do with him made him sick to his stomach and slightly reproachful.

The startling arrest in the middle of Storm's lecture on mutant hybrids.

"Taryn J. Fitzpatrick - you are now being held as a prime suspect in the murder of Karyn Fitzpatrick, the defendant's murder."

Any frostiness between them seemed to evaporate at these words as John lept out of his seat. A throng of emotion seemed to cascade in those dark orbs of hers.

"Let her go. _**Now**_." Pyro commanded

The smug way they cuffed Taryn, normally feisty and full of sass, was pale and lifeless. Pyro lunged at them only to be held back by an alert Iceman and Colossaus.

"The Professor will get her out. Don't worry." Bobby insisted reassuringly

John knew that his friend had an unflappable faith that the Professor could undo any wrongs and was completely above reproach.

But Pyro begged to differ.

Xavier Academy Dormitories - 2nd Floor

For 3 days and 2 nights, an early chill frosted the circumference of the lavish prepatory grounds of Xavier Academy - its normally sheltered residents exercised the privilege of an extra cotton-wool blanket, gripping the rims of the top closely around their shivering forms.

Fall had just begun to settle over the well manicured and plushily cultivated garden arena. At the beginning of natural history class every day, Rogue and Bobby anxiously presented the topic of Taryn's whereabouts with a frantic fever - only to be met with an unnerving disquiet from an unusually narcostic (in shock) John Allerdyce.

Collasus' normal banter with Pyro fell flat upon John's ears, who appeared confunded and very irritable when questioned about his suddenly pallor appearance. His almond orbs now held a wired fierceness - the same expression late at night to the chagrin of Colossaus who slept in John's dormitory wing.

Sleep finally claimed him on the third night - listless and black and he knew he wouldn't be able to recall any of it the following morning.

But morning never came. Only the most unwelcoming sight of Colossaus standing over him, shaking him lightly but his enhanced strength came off as being thrown around like a rag doll.

"Dude I'm Up! What the hell? I haven't slept in almost 3 nights." Pyro commented irritably, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes

"Okay." Colossaus replied shrugging, feigning indifference. "Guess you didn't want to know Justice is back."

John Allerdyce sat up bolt right and threw off his covers.

Colossaus granted him with a knowing glance. "Thought you'd want to know before Angel boy gets wind of her arrival."

John pulled a face at the nagging reminder, stood up and started for the door.

Colossaus gripped his left arm and said in a serious tone. "What that girl needs right now is a friend. She's already been through hell - there's no need to give her any more."

The steely glare from Colossaus surprised Pyro but he knew that Justice and him had been arguing heatedly right up to the day they came for her: about her denial of her suspicions about his original feelings for Rogue, his jealousy of her past relationship with Angel (before Xavier) and how they _really_ felt about each other.

As Pyro exited the room, flew down the converging staircase and paused abruptly mid-step.

It was as though a wave encumbered with ice bergs had hit him all at once and any color that had streaked his olive turned pallor complexion in light of Justice's return had completely dissipated.

The moonlight spilled through the stain glass upon the svelte figure, her shoulders hunched in a defeated stance through the short dark denim jacket which rose above her slender toned waist. Her long neon blue waves cascaded around her striking features staring despondently into space to a time he was not privy to. Her dark orbs, piercingly black were dilated and conquered.

For John Allerdyce, this was unbearable.

His pace softened as he neared the landing she was resting upon.

Extending his arm, he reached out for her but it was as though she sensed his presence (which incited him to take a seat alongside her) and Taryn found her voice, soft and filled with survivor's guilt,

"I couldn't save her. I couldn't even save my own mom." Her voice cracked and she finally turned to gaze up at him and John felt himself _lost_ in the haunted vulnerability glistening in her dark orbs

"He got to her. I was upstairs. He was coming for me. I didn't know why at the time. I was too young. All I remember was hearing this noise - the cops said it was a silencer and I _shouldn't_ have been able to hear anything at all. But to me it sounded like a cannon being fired. And that was it - she was gone. Taken from me. This was a few months after _**he**_ went missing. I couldn't even be strong enough to save her when she needed me most."

John stared at her intensely as her lower lip began to quiver, tears now falling freely down her flushed cheeks. He crooked his right arm consolingly around her shoulders but Taryn had already met him half way and fell into his arms.

The base of her head against the cool grey of his night shirt. Her body shuddered uncontrollably and John pulled her _closer_ to him not wanting to **ever** have her be taken from him again.

"Its not your fault -you couldn't have known he'd be coming for you. I understand why you feelt his guilt for surviving. But that's a lot of pressure to put upon a 11 year old - even one as strong as you. (his gaze knowing, looked at her with a pointed fondness and she managed a weak smile) And you're the strongest girl I've ever met." John's words filled her with an unexpected solace

Turning to glance up, John saw for the first time he first set gaze upon her - her true self.

Taryn stared wonderiously at him and admitted in a small voice. "I don't feel that strong right now."

Caressing her back tenderly, until her shoulders began to subside all the time his almond orbs filling her with reassurance. "You don't have to be."

Taryn stared at him, her dark orbs roaming over e_very_ contour of his fine olive features. "I wasn't sure if I would ever see you (quickly rephrases this but John felt his heart skip a beat the Freudian slip) I mean everyone again. We were so angry."

"Why do you think we bring this out in each other?"

"I'm not sure."

But John had a few ideas he was still afraid to voice.

They sat nestled against the wall comfortable in the solace that enveloped them -_it was perfect-_ listening intently to the soft intakes of breath and the quick rush of pulse as his long olive fingers intertwined between her pallor palms. Justice felt her heart thunder against her chest as she lifted her head up from his chest and drank in John's intense piercing gaze upon her.

A small rustling from behind a nearby dormitory door snapped their attention to the second floor situated just above them. A pair of footsteps quickened and two students emerged and paused abruptly on the sweet scene laid out before them.

Warren Warrington the III's diamond blue orbs drank in the tranquility and comfort she had found in the arms of John Allerdyce. He felt his lungs compress and he fought teh urge to breathe frozen to the spot. The mere effort left his normally vast wing span retracted and defeated. A sadness enveloped him when he realized him when he realized he had been too late - he had found her too late.

"TARYN!" Rogue squealed happily with relief, her southern accent breaking from behind Warren

Rogue had been on her way from the girls' private bathroom dressed in a flattering black cotton night dress when she overheard Jubilee speaking in hushed tones to another new female student. Something about Taryn being escorted in by a mysterious young man with spikey auburn locks (very Irish looking) who appeared to be under contract of some government agency.

Although Taryn stood up to greet Rogue, John sensed she did so reluctantly, as though she didn't want to leave the first true consolment she had experienced since she had been returned from the authorities at the pressure of unknown but powerful sources.

Rogue wrapped her arms carefully around Taryn, who looked surprised. "Thank God you're okay. We were all so worried. You look exhausted. (gripping the arm of Taryn's jacket). Come on."

Taryn nodded in response-where ever X6712 had taken her-sleep was a luxury in t**hat world.** She knew she was missing a part of her memory.

"Its for your own good. Trust me your dad wouldn't want you to know this world." X6712 had the voice of a little boy and she knew because of this many were inclined to trust him.

"You go ahead. I'll be in in a few okay?" Taryn requested and Rogue for the first time minded and headed in the direction of their wing.

As Taryn turned to face John, whose fine olive features contorted with surprise as she gripped the sides of his face and pressed her lips against his left cheek lingering slightly. A thrill of adrenaline unlike he had ever known shot through him.

As she pulled back, Taryn studied his face her dark orbs glistening with a sort of knowing appreciation of discovering a layer to him she had sensed existed beneath the show off smart ass she had a fondness for.

"Thank you John."

And with that a small smile of hope rejuvenated her striking features with a vibrance seeping up the hollowness that threatened to take away all that magnetized her to him the moment he laid eyes upon her.

As Taryn turned up the steps to the second floor landing, John felt a wide becoming smile break at the corners of his mouth-he had done the right thing allowing that bridge to mend between them filling their future with vast possibility.

Rogue entered the room first, raising a steady palm at the stream of questions that fired upon her as she crossed the threshold invoking silence from their two roommates who retreated disappointment.

Motioning for Taryn to enter, her dark orbs glistening with a secret joy at the worry that had shrouded her roommates on _**her**_** behalf**.

_The fact that they showed genuine concern meant more to her than they would ever know. For it was something she was still adjusting to._

She hit the plush cotton pillow, fully clothed to which Rogue poked her until she changed into a pair of comfortable and clean night clothes - a short sleeve black form fitting tee with the emblem, "DEATH BE NOT PROUD. (JOHN DONNE)" across her chest and a pair of grey capri - like sweats that showed off her toned legs.

As she clipped underneath the cozy linen of her lilac comforter, Taryn distinctly overheard Rogue inquire from the adjacent cot on her left.

"Let me know if you need anything."

Taryn turned on her left side to face her nestling her chin at the back of her palm. "I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me." Taryn insisted her tone low knowing their room companions were listening with strained silence.

"Why not? I worry about my friends." Rogue said

"Thanks." Taryn replied quickly feeling slightly awkward at the sincerity in Rogue's tone - although she appreciated the solidarity between them, she still couldn't help but feel this tension rise slightly in her throat - the source of which she would not name.

A serene silence descended upon the extravagant but cozy manor residence of Xavier Academy. Its resident students slumbering peacefully in their beds, a day's worries lost in the subconscious wonderland each had entered.

A few stragglers remained in the kitchen nook nursing his troubles in a small carton of Ben & Jerry's Rocky Road. The other unable to sleep due to his mutant power remanded to the massive coach situated in front of a massive television-blinking rapidly, channels changing in succession.

A piercing scream bellowed through each corridor shattering the sound barrier momentarily stunning a troupe of soliders who had invaded the safety of Xavier Academy and alerting ALL students who sat up bolt right clasping their ears.

Simoltaneously, Colossaus and John Allerdyce sat up in their parallel cots, sleep now draining rapidly from their orbs, their features contorted in a painful grimace. The wail was unexpectedly silenced filling every inch of the dormitories, corridors and hallways with a palpable tremor.

Colossaus raced from their dormitory heading for the source of the commotion leaving an air of uncertainity in his wake. Pyro's almond orbs were now pumping with adrenaline as his alert gaze fell upon the gleam of his shark head lighter situated mid-center of his maple night stand adjacent to his bed.

Without hesitation, Pyro grabbed the lighter and sprinted hastily from the room. His anxious glance was met with chaos and confusion as his fellow classmates (particularly the younger and newest students) dressed in their night clothes roamed frantically appearing alarmed at the sounds of screams and determined footsteps of soldiers now at all known entrances and exits to the estate.

The scream that had roused their attention to the siege escaped from the mouth of a 12 year old mutant girl who dormed no more than a few rooms away from Taryn and Rogue.

The elevator door slid opened and Bobby spilled out his blue orbs alight with a manic worry.

Spotting his friend, Bobby called out to him, "JOHN! JOHN! (Joh hadn't even seen him and had already started to sprint down the hallway that connected with the corridor that led to the older girl's dorm and had to back track to address his friend)."

"Have you seen Rogue?" Bobby inquired expectantly

Slightly out of breath from all the running, John replied breathlessly, "No. _Why_?"

"I have to find her. Come on." Bobby informed him and they both headed in the direction of the older girl's dorm "If anything, Rogue and Taryn will probably be together."

John nodded heavily in agreement as the two broke into a run as they entered the younger girls' dorm. As they reached a sharp turn at the end of the corridor, they halted abruptly as they almost slammed right into Taryn and Rogue who appeared as breathless and tired as they were.

Neither appeared harmed only startled. A waive of relief permeated through them a fortune had smiled down upon them that they had run safely into the other.

Bobby, "Are you okay?"

Rogue, "We're fine."

The sound of approaching footsteps echoed loudly from the converging staircase leading up to the second floor and Taryn froze a concentrated expression filling her striking features.

"We need to go - NOW!" Taryn commanded grasping their attention

As Pyro grabbed the side of her arm ushering her forward towards the secret staircase hidden behind a small marble bust, Tayn felt an unusual calm soothe her- this sort of thing, _jeopardy_, was a little too familiar in her life.

As Bobby, Rogue, Justice and Pyro spilled out of the secret exit the first floor lobby they were suddenly confronted by a pair of soldiers training tranquilizer guns at them, a beacon of light filtered through the stain glass windows from overhead binding them.

As they squeezed the trigger, Taryn lifted up her left arm and a huge violet impervious shield encompassed all four of them. Bobby's blue orbs widened in amazement as the tranquilizer darts bounced of the ultra violet shield and fell futile to the floor clanging loudly.

At this precise moment, Wolverine dove from atop a marble pillar at the top of the second floor, his large anamentheum claws slicing mercilessly into the backs of the two soldiers and catapulting them over head.

As his sharp claws permeated back into his knuckles, Taryn released the shield and Wolverine glanced considerately upon them.

"Everyone okay" Wolverine inquired and all four nodded, "Where's an exit when you need one?"

John, Taryn and Rogue turned to look at Bobby who took the lead guiding them towards a concealed tunnel hidden behind the fine maghony wood walls.

"I think its right here." Bobby placed his hands and clasped a knob and instantly a compartment lifted.

"Get in." Wolverine barked and all four lowered their heads and entered the well lit tunnel

The swift closing of the concealed door and lack of Wolverine's intimidating presence at their heels forced Rogue to stop immediately in her tracks.

"LOGAN!" Rogue screamed worriedly

Sprinting ahead she caught up with Bobby, Taryn and John and called out to them inciting them to halt momentarily.

"Wait you guys - STOP! STOP!" Rogue demanded, panting slightly

Bobby immediately turned to face her expectantly, John and Taryn stared at her incredulously as though confused to _why_ it was necessary to stop when they were almost near freedom.

John (slightly annoyed), "_What?_" Bobby (ignorning John), "What is it? What's wrong?"

Rogue (her cheeks now pallor terror stricken), "You guys we have GOT to go back or they are going to kill him!"

Taryn and John shared a disbelieving look - which caused him to gesture arms raised.

John, "He can take care of himself. Let's go."

Rogue could tell by the look on Taryn's face that she agreed with John but _not_ for the same reasons.

"_Do not interfere while another is being compromised unless you are being attacked yourself. You cannot afford to blow your cover or another operative."_

_Another voice firmly disagreed with the above._

_"Ben - she is our daughter, not a solider. This is __**not**__ Manticore!"_

_"I'm only trying to prepare her for what she fill face outside Karyn."_

_"All this training will only increase paranoia and breed mistrust. How will she be able to open upo to the world if you only show her the darker aspects of human nature?"'_

"_There is none more dangerous than the human animal. We both know that."_

Taryn shook this unexpected memory from her focus and shifted her gaze upon Rogue who pursed her lips disappointedly at John and herself.

Losing any alignment with the pair of them, Rogue shifted her gaze imploringly to her boyfriend. "Bobby - _please_."

Bobby dutifully followed his girlfriend all the way back to the entrance, Taryn and John following gingerly (a little reproachfully) at their heels.

Taryn couldn't help but notice a dark look cross Bobby's face as he drank in the worry filling Rogue's features for Wolverine.

In all honesty, Taryn felt Wolverine could definitely handle himself in a situation like this.

15 minutes later, Wolverine, Rogue, Bobby, John and Taryn had entered the massive garage that was the sole property of Cyclops including all flashy cars within the gleaming circumference.

Pausing in front of a gleaming royal blue car that caught Wolverine's eye, he turned and directed.

"Everyone get in."

"I'm driving." John made for the driver's seat but Wolverine had already gripped his arm and shifted him into the left side of the passenger's seat.

Taryn drank in the disappointment that etched John's features as he sat back on her left, while Bobby shifted uncomfortably on her right his gaze determinedly fixed upon Wolverine and Rogue.

"This is Cyclop's car." John reminded Wolverine

"Oh yeah?" Wolverine replied sagely and produced a single claw into the ignition key and the magnificent car roared to life.

Pyro snorted with laughter at the obvious rib at Cyclop's expense as the royal blue prowler tore into the pitch night - an air of uncertainity left in their wake.

"Who was that back there?" Rogue inquired her gaze focused analytically upon Wolverine who shifted gears

Noticing the quartet staring expectantly at him, Wolverine hesitantly replied.

"Stryker. He said his name was Stryker."

Something in his reply revealed to Taryn that Wolverine _knew_ him. "_How_ do you know him?" Taryn asked, her tone ambiguous and non judgmental

Rogue blinked, Bobby narrowed his gaze suspiciously upon Wolverine and John raised a curious eyebrow.

"TARYN!" Rogue admonished, her brown orbs flashing "You can't just _assume_ that Logan knows."

Taryn leaned foward to address Rogue but Wolverine cut her off.

"She's right. _We do know each other._ I just don't remember." Wolverine's tone was laced with an awkwardness as he struggled to collect the past, forcing a silence that lasted near 45 minutes.

Bobby watched as Rogue threw furtive glances at Wolverine and suddenly pulled at the clasp of a soldier's dog tags and held it out to Wolverine.

"Here. This is yours." Rogue offered out the dangling soldier's tags, the gleam of silver grappled at Taryn and instantly a flash of the nape of neck branded with a bar code. "I've been holding onto it for you."

Wolverine raised his palm, steadying the rim of the wheel and clasped the chain fleetingly studying his name plate chiseled into the dog tag.

Out of the corner of her dark orbs, Taryn noticed Bobby clench his jaw at the very fact that his girlfriend was wearing a rather personal trinket belonging to another man.

John bit his lip unable to stomach the tension that now filled the compartment of the backseat. Leaning over Taryn, John adjusted his lanky olive frame so that he was able to reach the cd player in the front seat and began to fumble with radio stations.

Taryn (pretending to sound more annoyed that she was as the chilly air permeated through the doors), "Allerdyce!"

John, "I don't like uncomfortable silences."

The pop and kill tunes of N'Sync ripped at their ears and a collection of groans reverberated around the interior of the car.

"Turn it off!"

John immediately switched off the radio and another device hummed to life extracting itself from the dashboard.

"I don't think that's the cd player." John remarked

"No kidding. (Wolverine gripped what appeared to be a sleek cell phone) Sid back."

As John resumed his position directly behind the driver's seat not missing a beat, raised an eyebrow piercing Taryn's playfull dark orbs.

"So...we're back to Allerdyce, huh?" his tone slightly hurt and abashed at this reversion

Taryn flushed slightly, "Force of habit. (her tone turned serious and sweet drawing him in once more) Between you and me, _**both**_ are worth the trouble of knowing."

An impish grin cracked becomingly at the corners of his mouth and teasingly inquired. "Trouble huh?"

Justice tilted her head slightly and granted him with a pointed knowing smile. "Is your middle name."

A frosty chill permeated the entire circumference of the interior of the car and Taryn felt herself begin to shudder. Her mind wandered and she was instantly transported back to the freezing miniscule chamber - one of many in the heavily wooden area in which this chameleon building was fortressed in. The only clothes she was allowed was a paper thin surgical gown which she despised.

Her teeth chattered and she folded her arms protectively over her chest in the backseat of the car and hunched over slightly.

"You cold?" the voice of John Allerdyce oared her back to the present

Glancing to her left, she noticed his almond orbs studying her carefully concern filling his gaze.

"Fresh country air. Fa-reezing." Taryn replied shivering

Bobby watched in astoundment as John wrapped a comforting arm around her and Taryn sank into the warmth of his embrace.

"Where are we going?" Bobby inquired

Wolverine clapped the sleek phone back into his palms hanging up aggravated from receiving an signal from Storm and Jean.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way." Wolverine decided

Bobby drew in a deep intake of breath which John quickly intercepted as Taryn appeared to have nodded off listening to the soothing beat of his heart.

"My parents live in Boston." Bobby said

Wolverine caught his gaze in the dashboard mirror as though this were providential.

"Good."

**BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS**

**The Drake Residence...**

A suburban utopia would be more precise.

A pleasing two-story manor home residence beamed invitingly up at the five exhausted Xavier Academy escapees from the previous night's unexpected siege.

The familiar repetition of the slick sound of Pyro's signature shark head lighter pierced the serene atmosphere - opening and shutting at his leisure.

Lifting up the greeting mat situated mid-center of the front wrap around porch, Bobby retrieved the spare key and admitted all within the comforts of his childhood home.

A bright cheery ivory foyer was clustered with adoring Drake family pictures projecting a time line of age but never deviated from the picture of joy.

The entire circumference of the first floor had been remodeled to resemble the exact replica of a Martha Stewart catalog - right down to the matching tea cozies and alabaster kitchen island.

"Try not to burn anything." Bobby cast a furtive warning to John who granted him with a signature mock innocence

Taryn grinned amused as Rogue began to wrap her arms across her chest - a fall chill pierced her through.

Taryn and John instantly caught the concern flicker in Bobby's blue orbs.  
>"C'mon - you'll need a change of clothes. (turned to glance at John &amp; Taryn). All of us will."<p>

Wolverine raised an eyebrow. "Speak for yourself. I could use a drink." The soles of his boots clunked purposefully towards the mammoth refrigerator.

As Bobby guided the curious Rogue (adoringly drinking in childhood pictures of her boyfriend from his childhood), John found himself scowling at a recent Christmas family photo of the Drake family.

His own glaring reflection never shook him. _**There would always be a part of him that envied Iceman.**_

"That's the kind of family picture that would make a mother proud." The familiar steady voice of Taryn interrupted his familiar trail of glowering resentment and John suddenly caught an impishness twinkle in her dark orbs. "_Y'know_ if you're mother is Martha Stewart."

"Its a little _too_ perfect if you ask me. (turns to face those piercing stoic orbs and granted her with a teasing smile) You think the Brady bunch will pop out any moment?"

His almond orbs danced wickedly prompting Taryn to peel away the sarcasm at the exterior of John's fine olive features and realized he was concealing _**years**_ worth of envy and resentment that didn't begin and end with his original sole friend. _**This**_** went ****deeper****.**

"The Drake residence is just a front, John (Pyro's smirk transmutes to a rather warm grin at being addressed by his first name). Barely looks lived in. Probably got a second guest house in the back for the relatives or the pool boy to live in." Taryn raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth _twitched_ with laughter

Suddenly, that familiar flames of anger that instinctively constricted his throats from years of unresolved pent up frustration lifted slightly under the power that impish empathetic stare of singular understanding that Taryn cast upon him.

A floorboard creaked overhead and the soles of Bobby Drake sprinted down stairs holding two neatly folded piles of clothes and extended each to both of them.

John held up a designer dark grey long sleeve shirt with an abstract urban setting stenciled across the front and dark denim pants - his lips cracked open into an approving grin.

"Your brother's? Not bad."

Bobby nodded. "Your tastes are pretty similar. (glances at Taryn who held up a medium sized NY DOLLS t-shirt and a pair of charcoal-soot pants with an impressed grin). Those belong to my aunt - she was a part of the whole punk movement back in the 80s."

Taryn nodded, her dark orbs glowed excited this. "I've got one thing to say for her. She's not afraid to let her freak flag fly high. Thanks."

"Listen. I've gotta change myself. We'll be right down." Bobby said and scampered hurriedly upstairs.

"Yeah. I'll bet." John commented and exchanged a knowing grin with Taryn

Scanning the mammoth living room, pristine kitchen and lavish but homey dining room, Taryn pulled a face suddenly realizing the 'predicament' they were now in.

Noticing the heat that flared across John's fine olive yet oh so hot features, as his almond orbs burned fixated upon her - cinder and ash.

"Turn around." Taryn requested

Raising an eyebrow, John's almond orbs locked intensely upon her with a fire she had never felt before.

Biting the middle of his lip, his voice growing husky. "_Is that what you're __**really**__ thinking?_"

Taryn advanced forward closing the distance between him - this sudden **directness** caused his breathing to quicken recalling the moment she had pounced atop of him in Dr. Grey's lab pinning him to the cot.

_This _very thought elicited a rather naughty grin breaking at the cracks of his normally provocating mouth and without any hesitation swiftly pilfered the NY DOLLS shirt from her unexpecting grasp and purposefully held it out of her reach.

"You're such a smart ass John." Taryn said, her tone pretensing annoyance (which caused the rims of his almond orbs to glisten teasingly, his smile playful and knowing)

"But that's what you like about me." John toyed with the vintage tee behind his back forcing Taryn to lean into him trying to make meaningful attempts to retract her new article of clothing.

Rogue and Bobby appeared looking breathless and drained - their gazes falling everywhere but upon the floor.

"Right down, huh?" Taryn arched an eyebrow with a playful suspicion upon the pair and was finally able to reclaim the tee and head up to the bathroom upstairs.

The unanticipated and most unwelcome arrival of the rest of the Drake family came within the next five minutes of hurriedly throwing on a pair of alien threads that felt unexpectedly comfortable and quite natural for Taryn.

It all came out in the cushy living room to which all members spilled out into:

Bobby's younger brother laid out on the love seat his back to the situation, his jaw clenched. Mr. Drake appeared befuddled upon the sofa, his wife leaning forward to address Bobby & Rogue on the opposite love seat.

Wolverine stood uncomfortably in the middle of the entrance between the living room and the foyer itching to leave. John was situated on the edge of a sturdy night end table taken with toying with his shark head lighter to the chagrin of Mrs. Drake. Taryn leaned comfortably against the same night end feeling a measure of odd placed sympathy for Bobby Drake.

At the very declaration of confessing to his staight-laced parents and stone cold silent younger brother of being a mutant, Bobby watched horror stricken as his parents reacted in the exact way he had been fearing.

Paralyzed by indifference and naiviety, Mrs. Drake shrugged her shoulders and prompted her eldest with the question,

"Have you ever tried _not_ being a mutant? (Taryn's dark orbs bulged at this and sniggered disapprovingly at this attitude)

Mrs. Drake ignored Taryn's displeasure at this statement through self-flagulation, "This is all MY fault. If.."

John couldn't resist cutting in. "Actually we learned that males are the carriers for the mutant gene so if you're going to blame someone, blame him (cocked his head pointedly at Mr. Drake)."

Taryn's orbs widened very much amused.

Their amusement would _ofcourse_ be short lived.

STAND OUR GROUND...

"We're leaving-NOW!"

Wolverine growled abruptly.

His anxious command barked like a warning bell resounding vociferously in their ears. The rustle of shrubbery that encased the Drake residence back yard announced the presence of SWAT officers whom simoltaneiously steadied the nozzle of their standard issue rifles upon their targets.

Bobby Drake and Rogue, both turned their heads to catch sight of Wolverine advancing towards the front door. Hesistantly, both got to their feet and followed frantically behind their anamenthium protector-whose own dark past was as uncertain as their futures now laid out before them.

Anxiety now laced Pyro's chest as he gripped the side of Taryn's arm and ushered her out the front door.

Outside, the jarring sounds of ruby red sirens ushered in a multitude of Boston Police squad cars.

A glowering seething expression contorted Taryn's striking features and Wolverine distinctly felt certain he saw her dark stoic orbs transist to a predatorial shark black upon the armed to the tee officers focusing the end of their rifles and 9 mm guns fixed upon them.

Catching Wolverine's worried glare upon Justice, Pryo felt his anxiety magnify as he noticed pure loathing bordering on venom upon the Boston Police Department bouncing off her like heat.

"This is ALL just a misunderstanding." Wolverine tried rationalizing with the frightened officers who appeared to be slowly advancing upon them.

"Boston PD! Drop the knives!" a strong Boston accent that belonged to a pale blonde sergeant that had managed to approach them on the left and now stood 10 feet from them on the exact wrap around porch they stood frozen on.

Prior to exiting the Drake residence, Wolverine had instinctively allowed his anamenthium claws to pierce through his fists.

Glancing in disbelief at the sergeant who seemed urgent to contain the situation, Wolverine attempted to appeal to sense.

"I can't. Look. (held up his arms, splayed them out)"

A single bullet pierced through the middle of Wolverine's skull and he fell like a thud to the floor, a small sliver of blood now dripped down his forehead.

Taryn screamed. The familiar sound of the gunshot struck a chord within recalling the crumpling figure of her young pretty mother lying in a pool of blood in their most recent home, her huge dark orbs-terror stricken- staring up at her.

"GET DOWN! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" a female officer on the right instructed

Bobby and Rogue immediately obeyed the officer's command-too frightened to challenge their authority. As they assumed their positions on the ground, Taryn felt herself uncharacteristically tremble-she had been at the receiving end of many a firearm before. But somehow _this_ was different.

A small tear escaped her large dark orbs as the lifeless form of Wolverine briefly flickered to the motionless Karyn Fitzpatrick and back again.

A rush of adrenaline and anger now coarsed through Pyro's entire being-the trigger of which had been the resonance of Taryn's frightened scream.

He made a motion with his hands initally following his friends' lead but paused abruptly. A seething murderous expression replaced the fear that originally contorted the fine olive features of his 17 year old face.

"We don't want to hurt you kid!" the female officer advised.

"Y'know those nasty mutants you always hear about on the news?" Pyro inquired, his tone furious and unyielding while opening the clasp of his shark head lighter and instantly the flame magnetized above his right palm "I'M the worst one."

And without warning, Pyro launched with a pitcher's grace, a funnel of fire on the sergeant who had taken Wolverine's 'life' without much hesitation propelling him clear off the Drake residence property.

The shock of this alarming power startled his second in command who paused in retaliation. As Pyro turned this power upon her and the SWAT inside the Drake residence, all of which knocked clear off their feet.

A surge of pleasure soared throughout him as he launched another snake of fire upon the squad cars-scorching them whole and vaulting four 50 feet in the air.

Rogue glanced fretfully upon the frightened officers and caught the look of sadistic pleasure of Pyro's face as he continued to attack. She couldn't fathom _why_ Taryn wasn't stopping him. Plucking off her boyfriend's grandmother's Sunday gloves, Rogue reached under the rim of Pyro's nylon runner stripped pants and gripped his ankle with her bare skin.

Pyro didn't seem to realize he had a problem until the flame evaporated from his palm. He suddenly felt as though his entire life was being sucked out of him and slumped over the porch floor.

"NO!" Taryn's dark orbs flashed worriedly upon John as his olive skin transmuted to a pasty sallow.

Rogue was still clutching onto him and was trying to deflame the flames of fury that had nearly engulfed the entire Boston PD department.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Taryn bellowed and pulled Rogue physically off of Pyro

A sigh of relief came in the form of Wolverine's resurrection and the sleek mutant jet that was a most welcome sight.

The Brotherhood-_AT LAST..._(Meets Pyro & Justice Aboard the Jet)

Missiles of Retribution (Courtesy of the US government), penetrated perfectly through the engine and tarmac of Xavier's mercurial stealth jet inciting their stomach crunching descent towards the gravel of their sure to be graves.

Ironic how the X-Men's sworn enemy suddenly became the very reason they could still breathe.

_**MAGNETO.**_Taryn's dark orbs widened in part-elation part-disbelief as the very being she had sought restlessly for was now only 5 feet from her. The one who could ensure she would _finally _have her retribution upon the man that in cold blood killed her mother and could show the human race that MUTANTS were a force to be reckoned with. That familiar fury that kept her alive while gypsied around the U.S., fighting the **strongest** in cages to hone her own mutation - to be _prepared, for __**him**__. That one day she __would__ find the man sent to take her. The very transgenic being that took her mother from the earth. How she beat him into a coma. How it took a SWAT team to pull her off. The day her own father went M.I.A._

_I-will-take-you-out! SHE was his end. And yet, for some reason she wanted him to __**feel**__ this-to feel __her__ coming. _

_**Today**__, she was this much closer. _The very thought tickeled her throat.

Stealing a quick look at John Allerdyce, Taryn noticed his almond orbs glowing with a becoming curiosity.

And Magneto wasn't alone. Mystique stood triumphantly, in all her blue glory, next to her ally and mentor beaming excitedly.

That was merely only a day ago. As we speak, Storm and Jean Grey had set the stealth jet (invisibility mode) en route to Alkaline lake where they would rescue Prof. Xavier and a handful of kidnapped mutant students in an underground lair.

Lady luck was finally on Taryn's side for Magneto & Mystique remained for the duration of the mission in order to ensure that Cerebro and the captive unwilling Prof. X did not destroy the mutant race.

In the hull of the stealth jet, the femme fatale that is Mystique and her confidant and notorious partner, Magneto were seated side by side each whispering and chuckling amusedly.

The familiar sound of a shark head lighter shut swiftly as John turned to gaze upon the infamous pair that made his _friends'_ blood run cold. Their gaze was focused specifically upon Rogue (ignoring Iceman completely) who were staring awe-inspired upon the leather uniforms of the X-Men.

Finally, their chuckle-fest caught the attention of Rogue whose smile froze as she locked gaze upon the very amused Magneto. Magneto granted her with a cheshire grin.

"We _love_ what you've done to your hair." Magneto turned to Mystique and both broke into peals of laughter.

Bobby frowned knowing they were referring to the singular white highlight that had been the reaction of being nearly drained to death in Magneto's machine designed to transform all humans into mutants.

Without hesitation, Rogue pulled off one of Grandmother Drake's slender gloves and advanced enraged towards Magneto. Bobby pulled her back and this mere gesture coerced her to retreat back towards their admiration of the x-men uniforms.

Taryn entered the hull and noticed the pained expression of disgust on Rogue's face as she stared at the leather of the X-men uniforms. Justice had been previously conversing with Kurt Wagner, "The Incredible Nightcrawler", very much intrigued by another 'blue' mutant who was in turn only too gracious to indulge her. The identical skin hue to Mystique was striking.

Magneto and Mystique paused in their Rogue hit and studied the naturally neon-blue haired striking teenager as she entered, her stride commanding and presence invoked the singular attention of the light brown haired slicked wildly due to turbulence teenage male whose almond orbs contracted excitedly as she flashed him an impish grin.

Turns to Rogue and drinking in the leather of the X-men uniforms, Taryn pulled a face. "What's next? Yellow spandex? Looks like a toned down domanatrix."

Rogue's eyes bulged and Bobby guided her into the front of the stealth jet-distance would be bliss for now.

Taking a seat across from Magneto and Mystique, her large dark orbs holding a fire that both immediately took to.

"So...they say that you're the bad guy." John's tone was unresolved, blunt and undeniably curious - his gaze was still fixed upon his shark head lighter

"Is that what they say?" Magneto's rich voice quid pro quo

John's almond orbs fell upon a sleek silver and scarlett helmet that lay in between the two of them. "That's a dorky looking helmet. (as an after thought) What's it for?"

Magneto (practical), "Its to protect me from the _real_ bad guy. (extends his right palm and with a simple waive the sleek shark head lighter magnetized itself directly into Magneto's waiting grasp-the effect of which incited John to straighten up in his seat and tense up)."

Taryn _knew_ it must have been killing John that someone other than him was handling his lighter-a key element to his power.

Magneto raised an eyebrow considering John Allerdyce, his expression attentive. "What's your name?"

John's gaze briefly lifted from his lighter and locked with Magneto's animated blues. "John." his tone soft and unusually pained

Noticing something **deeper** flicker wildly in John's almond orbs, Magneto pursued the topic futher with a knowing look. "What's your real name, John?"

John extended his palm and a tongue of fire that hovered above the lighter instantly magnetized itself into his waiting palm amidst the floored but _always_ strategizing Magneto.

"PYRO." this time his tone was that of his true self that was brimming underneath the surface, "I can only manipulate the fire. (closing his palm the fire ball extinguished) I cannot create it."

"_Perhaps_ in time. You are a god among insects. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." Magneto stated with an astute conviction that Pyro felt himself absorbing more than he had ever had in a one-on-one with Professor X.

Placing the shark head lighter lightly into Pyro's no longer impatient grasp, Magneto turned a captivated glance upon Taryn.

"I must confess my dear, you had our attention since we first laid eyes upon you." Magneto's gaze was light

Cracking an impish grin, "And I've been looking for the Brotherhood for the better part of two years."

Magneto _and_ Mystique both cracked a broad grin. "Really?" Magneto waives his arm, "Forgive me my dear, for I'm not that surprised. Your story caught the attention of the media and the cover up of a black ops government project known as Manticore that dealt in genetic engineering (Taryn and John's orbs _widened_ at this startling revelation). _Benefits of Mystique_-she can't resist a fellow blue lady. Have I missed anything?"

At the sound of his calm rhythmic tone, Taryn sensed he was not trying to upset but to let her know _**she**_ had a formidable ally.

"I know a little more than I'm letting on. There's a time and a place for everything. And we shall talk soon." Magneto promised.

_**THE CHOICE**_

Taryn groaned impatiently. Cracking her knuckles, she rolled her dark eyes and released a loud dramatic sigh in order to quell the frustration of being confined to the close quarters of the stealth jet.

The sleek metal shine of the confines reminded her of the Seattle PD juvenile holding cell she had been remanded to while she had been in custody. Fuck-this-shit!

Bobby and Rogue had both taken to situating themselves in the pilot and co-pilot chairs, their arms crossed across their chests, each wore a boredom hit me hard today smacked across their features.

Pyro stood in the middle of the stealth jet, his concentrated expression deep in thought contemplation and without warning his fine olive features glowed with a defiant decisiveness. Slamming the lid of his shark head lighter closed, John immediately hastened determinedly towards the hull door.

"That's IT! I'm sick of this kids' table shit. (throws his arms through a royal blue cotton jacket with the X symbol sewed intricately on the forearm) I'm going in there." John stated in an abrupt don't-even-_try_-arguing-me out of it matter

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about." Taryn kicked off the wall and closed the royal blue X hoodie she had discovered from a previous inventory of the jet's supplies.

Bobby immediately drank in the estatic elation that absolutely _glowed_ in the rims of John's almond orbs as Taryn stood decisively in front of him, her ivory pals stuffed in her pockets-her dark orbs stared at John with an I'm-With-_You_ solidarity.

"What? The **both** of you are leaving?" Rogue inquired incredulously both Bobby and herself stepped forward to confront the both of them.

"They told us to stay _here_." Bobby reminded them

John granted him with his signature provocating grin and raised a cajoling eyebrow at his peers. "You _always_ do as your told?"

Justice opened the hull door and Pyro strode over to her and they both sauntered out into the canadian winter at Alkaline lake.

And THAT would be the last time Bobby and Rogue would see either as students of Xavier Academy.

As John exited the stealth jet, he strode ala cheshire grin towards Taryn. "You would actually leave with _me_?"

"_WE_ leave together, John." Taryn corrected him as the 20 degree temperature forced him to zip up the front of his jacket, "I was climbing the walls in there. (noticing the slightly furious scowl John bequeathed her with as he _tried_ to interpret her, Taryn extended the palm of her hand to clasp his fine olive features - his light almonds now burning intense and captivated) What I meant is, where _you go __**I**__ go._"

John felt his heart race and a becoming lopsided grin broke at the corners of his mouth. The _**way**_ she stared at him made him weak in the knees.

_THERE WAS SOMETHING BETWEEN THEM._

An explosion of the searing white hot pain burned simoltaneously throughout their cerebral cortexes and both dropped to the powder snow of the Canadian country side grasping the sides of their skulls.

Writhing on the floor, tears stung her dark orbs and unexpectedly she felt John reach out and clasp the palm of her hand.

As suddenly as it had begun, the mysterious affliction abruptly ceased. As John and Taryn helped each other into a standing position they suddenly heard the familiar whir of a helicopter.

From the pilot and co-pilot seats, Magneto and Mystique's gazes locked upon the youthful pair they had an affinity for and turned to each other as though speaking silently.

As the helicopter ascended, Pyro and Justice gripped the overhead straphangers casting _one_ last glance upon Alkaline lake and the stealth jet - _**their future more on track than ever before.**_

****Thank you so much for reading the Pyro story I wrote many years ago. I just didn't post it till now because I had to retype it. Please know my knowledge of the Marvel X-Men series is limited to the movies and the tv show. The reason I posted the story in reverse was because that was the way I wrote it**_**. For those who are interested in what happens between Pyro/Justice, there are three **__**shorter**__** sequels: "What You Do To Me", "Die For You" and "I Want You So Bad". **_

_**-Sidicious**_


End file.
